Barbra and Star Wars
by purrpickle
Summary: 100 word Samchel drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own Glee nor the characters within. So, this is a 100 word Samchel drabble, prompt by itsacurse on tumblr; Sam trying to convince Rachel to watch Star Wars. Thanks! Anyway, this is currently a one-shot, but more drabbles might be added later.

* * *

"But," Rachel pouted, holding her Barbra Streisand DVD collection up, "I thought tonight would be a good night to introduce you to Barbra."

"And I understand that," Sam smiled, taking the DVDS away from her, "But it's my turn to decide what to watch, remember?" Sliding his arm around her waist to pull her into a kiss to make her pout go away, he maneuvered the two of them down onto the couch.

Relaxing back into him, Rachel affectionately poked him. "_Fine_… What are we watching?"

Clicking the tv on, Sam grinned. "Only the best movie _ever_ - Star Wars!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; ticklish. Thanks!

* * *

When Sam walked past Rachel at her locker, he lightly ran his fingers across the back of her arm, smirking at her squeak.

When he slipped by Rachel leaning over Mercedes' desk, he purposefully slid his palm along her back to elicit another squeak.

But when he tried it again during glee, brushing his fingers along her neck as he walked behind her seat, Rachel jumped, whirling around. "Stop it!"

Sam smiled. "Stop what?"

Rachel frowned. "Fine," she gave him a determined expression, climbing the risers to stand next to him, dramatically taking his hand, "Then I'm not letting go."


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam first joined glee, it had been Quinn who had dazzled him. Rachel was just another girl, loud and obsessed with being the lead. But as Sam wooed and eventually won Quinn's affection, he'd seen Rachel's confidence falter. She became quieter, sadder, more _determined_.

But then, when Sam's relationship with Quinn, and then Santana, fell apart, Sam found himself paying more attention to Rachel. She was small, sometimes annoying, but earnest and willing to help him and his family, which Sam really appreciated.

And when Rachel asked him to prom, Sam realized he didn't want to tell her no.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sam leaves for Kentucky, but not before he says his goodbye to Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

"Promise me you're going to write," Rachel pressed, "I know if we texted or called too often, it could be expensive, but stamps and envelopes really don't cost that much, and, if, I'd be happy to send you some – "

"Rache." Sam interrupted, giving her an affectionate half-smile, "If you think you'll be okay with my dyslexia, e-mail works too."

"E-mail. Right." Tearing up, Rachel stepped close into him. "I'll miss you," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Sam sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll miss you too," he squeezed her tightly, "But we're not gonna give up on us."


	5. Chapter 5

"…You really like him, don't you?"

Slightly shrugging without looking up from her notebook, Rachel pushed her hair behind her ear. "Doesn't matter."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It _does_ matter," he chided. "Why don't you do anything about it?"

That made Rachel look up. "_Because_," she stressed, "Nothing would happen, okay? He barely even wanted to go to Prom with me."

"That was last year." Reaching out to pat Rachel's hand, Kurt smiled, "And I think you'd be surprised."

Rachel shook her head, going back to her notebook. "Yeah, well, it's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"_Kurt_."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **100 word prompt for an anon; Sam proposing in Central Park. Thanks!

* * *

From her junior year in high school to now, seven years later and about to headline her second Broadway play, Rachel had absolutely loved the romanticism of Central Park.

…Which had never seemed stronger than that day with Sam's arm wrapped around her shoulder, her own circling his waist as they walked down their favorite path.

Rachel smiled, snuggling into him. "I'm so happy you're here."

Sam grinned boyishly, squeezing her. "Me too. But just think – by next week I'll _officially _be moved in, and, well…" Pulling Rachel's chin up, he kissed her softly and stepped back, kneeling down, smiling…


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, you're not being subtle at _all_."

Turning his head from where he had been watching Rachel across the choir room, Sam shook his head. "I'm not really a subtle guy."

"Then _why_," Quinn tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at her ex-boyfriend, "Are you over here and not over there?"

Sam looked down. "She loves Finn," he shrugged.

"Okay, if you believe that, then you're dumber than I know you are." Ignoring Sam's glare, Quinn tapped her fingers on her thigh. "Sam. Where's the confidence that won me over?" She gave him a pointed look, "Go _after_ her."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Request for an anon; baby's first kicks. Thanks!

* * *

"And daddy said that – "

Sam, having been nodding along to Rachel's words as he moved the vegetables around the pan, attempting to cook for their dinner, looked up when Rachel cut herself off. Seeing the odd expression on her face, he turned the heat down. "Rache?"

Staring down at her stomach, her hand gently splayed along her belly, a giant, disbelieving smile grew on Rachel's face. "_Sam_," she whisper-gasped, "Come here."

"What is it?"

Pushing his hand to her belly, Rachel stared up at him expectantly.

Feeling the soft fluttering, Sam melted. He kissed her, pulling her close, "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; surprising Rachel in NYC. Thanks!

* * *

Shouldering her bag, Rachel sighed as she unlocked her apartment. Though the day hadn't been too horrible, she was still exhausted. It had been two weeks since she'd gotten to see her boyfriend, and Skyping and phone calls could only do so much. She missed Sam. She really, really missed Sam.

When she opened the door, she was slightly confused why a little dog wasn't running up to her. "Sweetie?" she called out, "I'm home."

"Awesome," Sam greeted as he rounded the corner, cradling her puppy, "I missed you."

Rachel stared at him, her heartbeat hammering in her chest. "_Sam_…?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Request from an anon; finding out the gender of the baby (kind of a sequel to Everything You Need); thanks!

* * *

The ultrasound was long in coming. More than seven weeks after Rachel first missed her period, she had her hand laced with Sam's, tears pricking in her eyes.

It was time to find out the gender of their baby.

A long time after she broke up with Finn… A long time after Rachel admitted she had been sleeping with Sam… Rachel was ready to announce to the world who she really loved. Which, ultimately, meant she and Sam were the ones seeing Dr. Wu.

"A girl," Dr. Wu finally announced.

"A girl," Sam repeated, kissing Rachel securely. "Rache… Our _daughter_."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Samtana bro-ness. Thanks!

* * *

"Alright, Sammy," Santana slung her arm over the boy's shoulders, "I'mma give you some words to live by when it comes to my girl, Rachel."

Raising his eyebrows, immediately sliding his own arm over her shoulders, Sam smiled. "Hello, Santana. How are you today?"

"Nuh uh." Shaking her finger at him, Santana smirked before dropping that finger to tap the top of his chest. "Now, you have _finally _asked Rachel out. Good. It's been _exhausting _watching you tiptoe around her, and honestly, I was a second away from asking her _for _you. _But_." Santana's smirk deepened, "That's only the beginning."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Prompt from justatwihard; AU!Samchel (in which Rachel is the popular girl in the school and Sam is the nerd boy and they like each other). Thanks!

* * *

"You're staring at Sam again."

Eyes flicking over to Quinn, Rachel sighed. "I just… I really like him."

"Well you shouldn't," Santana stated condescendingly, "No matter how attractive he is, he's a nerd, remember?"

"So?" Smiling, Brittany beamed at Rachel, "Rachel's popular enough that whoever she dates will become popular. And I know for a fact he likes you back."

Rachel stared at her, a giant smile tugging at her lips. "You're right," she breathed, sitting up before standing up. "And you're sure he does?"

Brittany beamed. "Go for it."

Pink glowed on Rachel's cheeks. "Yes… I think I will…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; the first time they see their daughter after she is born. Thanks!

* * *

She had a small spattering of dark hair, and all ten of her fingers and toes. Gazing at her in complete awe, barely knowing what to do or what to look at first, Sam slowly leaned down, over Rachel. "Here…" he whispered, having to swallow to get his voice out through building tears, "Here she is…"

Rachel, exhausted but already reaching up towards him, accepted their newborn daughter with pure love shining in her eyes. "Hello…" she whispered, body accepting Sam's as he sat down next to her, kissing her forehead before carefully wrapping around her, "Little Leia Barbra Evans."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; teasing under the table at a dinner with their families. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel was wearing _that dress_. The one drove Sam crazy. What they had _done_ in that dress, what she always promised when she _wore _that dress… And now she was wearing it during dinner with their families.

Sam made it through the appetizers before his hand settled onto her bare knee. "Right," he nodded, smiling as he slipped further up her leg, trying not to show it when Rachel's hand suddenly appeared on his thigh, mirroring his actions, "Coach said I'd be first quarterback this year."

"I'm so proud of him," Rachel added, barely swallowing a gasp, "Just be careful?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; shower/bathroom sex. Thanks!

Note, this _is _adult. So read or not accordingly. XD

* * *

It started out in Quinn's pool, one innocent brush against the front of Sam's swimming trunks. Sam had frozen, Rachel had gone completely red, and just before a million babbling words came out of her mouth, Puck had already slammed the water polo ball into Sam's head.

And now, under the guise of treating Sam's bruising forehead, Rachel was pressed against the bathroom door, Sam's mouth attached to her neck as he powerfully slammed into her over and over again. Her fingers tangled in his wet hair, gasping and mewling as he moved inside her, Rachel could barely hang on.


	16. Chapter 16

__**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; sexting. Thanks!

* * *

_Are you out of the pool yet?_

_Rache?_

_Hi! What are you wearing?_

_Uhm… I just got done with swim, so my swim briefs._

_Don't take a shower! I'd ask you to just come to my house wearing just that, but you better put a shirt on, Sam Evans._

_But I'll smell like chlorine. Babe, I can always put them back on later._

_No. If I thought I could away with it, I'd sneak into the boys' locker room. But because I can't, give me the next best thing?_

_Will I get extra points if my hair's still wet?_

_Yes._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; date under the stars. Thanks!

* * *

Their first kiss happened at the planetarium, Sam leaning over just as the constellation Orion was featured. Frozen in surprise, a pleased, shy smile bloomed on her face, it growing bigger when she could feel Sam's relieved sigh when her fingers gently wrapped around his.

Their second kiss happened later that night, Rachel surprising Sam with a kiss from behind before pushing him on the swing.

"Wait, wait, wait," he'd laughed, jumping off and running after her, catching hold of her hand. Swinging her around, he'd tugged her close, their third kiss, smile to smile, happening under the starry sky.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Funny Girl. Thanks!

* * *

Sam knew exactly what to do. Whenever he saw that particular look in Rachel's eyes, saw her slowing down, or entering what he called _the Barbra-free zone_, Sam would already have Funny Girl queued, a chilled glass of her favorite wine waiting, and the perfect take-out order on standby until she got home. Then he'd take her jacket, her bag, and usher her into the living room, sitting across from her or behind her depending on if she wanted cuddles or a foot massage.

But it was worth it when afterwards, she'd hug him close, lingering, kiss him, and smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; telling her parents. Thanks!

* * *

"Daddy?"

Seeing his daughter smiling brightly at him, Leroy asked, "Is it dinner time already?"

"Yes. Dad just finished the salad. And, well…" A blush light across her cheeks, Rachel pulled her father out of his chair, taking his arm in hers, "My guest is here."

"Guest? Rachel Barbra Berry, are we _meeting _someone or meeting someone?"

"Former more than latter," Rachel admitted shyly as they entered the dining room to find a tall blond boy studying a black and white print on the wall with a puzzled expression on his face. "Daddy," Rachel squeezed his arm, "This is Sam."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; seeing each other for the first time in ten years. Thanks!

* * *

They'd exchanged e-mails, called a handful of times, their talks lasting far into the night, so their meeting, like the feelings they'd stirred up, had been inevitable.

Rachel was glowing, a large smile stretching across Sam's face. They'd stared at each other, Sam finally remembering himself and pulling the chair out for her. "So," he sat down across from her, still smiling broadly, leaning forward, "How is Broadway treating you?"

"So," Rachel lightly mimicked later, slowly reaching out to touch Sam's hand, "Mr. Sportscaster? Still too busy to have a social life…?"

Sam's fingers curled around hers. "Not for you."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Rachel walking in on Sam in the shower (assuming it stayed canon that Sam lived with her). Thanks!

* * *

Already pulling her sweat soaked sports bra up, Rachel opened the bathroom door; her skin registering the humidity in the air, she wasn't fast enough to prevent herself from seeing a dripping wet and naked Sam Evans before he whipped a towel up and around his waist, and she screamed, immediately slapping her arms over her chest. "_Sam_!?"

Sam squinted at her, pushing wet bangs away from his forehead after he finished tying the towel. "Rachel…?" he started, "Uhm…"

"Oh!" Rachel squeaked again, backing up, almost tripping from the sudden thundering of her heart, "I'm sorry. I'm _so_, _so_ sorry."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Rachel admitting to Sam she loves him. Thanks!

* * *

Waiting outside the locker room, Rachel drew in a deep breath, smiling at Sam as he slowly, curiously, walked up to her. "Uhm… Is there a glee meeting today I forgot…?"

"No." Rachel assured him. Then, "I know," she started, voice soft, "That you wanted to, to give us some space to see if this was real."

Sam's expression eased, mouth opening, "Rachel – "

"But I _know_," Rachel continued, stepping forward to gently touch his hand, "I know how _I_ feel. And I just felt like you need to know. Sam." Her eyes are big and hopeful, frightened, "I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Rachel telling Sam she's pregnant. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's face was white. His hand tensing around hers, Sam sat down onto his bed. "Rache?"

Her fingers pressing into his chest, pushing him back, Rachel slid onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed her face into his neck.

Sam hugged her back. "Rache?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing Rachel's cheek, Sam urged her chin up. "Rachel?"

Rachel took a deep breath, her eyes rising to meet his. "Sam…"

He nodded.

Taking his hand, Rachel pulled it down to her belly. "Sam…" Her tongue swiped out along her lips, smiling fearfully, "I'm pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sam calling Finn a douche. Thanks!

* * *

"Really, Rachel," Finn snaps in frustration, "Why do you even care? We're _all you have_."

Flinching, her mouth falling open, it's clear that Rachel's too blindsided to say anything.

Mr. Schuester shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "Now hold on," he starts, rising, "Finn…"

The tear that falls down Rachel's cheek as she swallows, obviously trying to stay strong, is the last straw for Sam. "Dude," he stands up, moving past Mr. Schuester to in front of Finn, "How big of a douche _are _you? Rachel? She's got my back. She's got _yours_. So shut up, sit down, and _grow up_."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Prompt from Riley; Sam just got off the football field after scoring the winning try, Rachel still in her cheerios uniform is so proud of him she offers to take him out to dinner then show him some 'cheerleading moves' the unholy trinity taught her. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel didn't care about anything except the proud, glowing smile on her boyfriend's face, barely waiting for Sam to tear off his helmet before she jumped into his arms. Kissing him passionately, threading through his sweaty hair, she pulled back to promise that she had their night all figured out.

"Yeah?" he grinned, gloves sliding along her Cheerio's uniform as his teammates ran up to him.

"Yeah," she grinned back, moving to let Finn and Puck sweep him onto their shoulders, "Dinner, my dads gone… And." She raised her voice, beaming, "The 'cheerleading moves' Quinn, Brittany, and Santana taught me!"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sam giving Rachel a promise ring. Thanks!

* * *

They hadn't been dating long (perhaps two-thirds of his relationship with Quinn and half the length of her combined relationships with Finn), but Sam didn't care. He knew that the girl standing up in front of the choir room, singing her heart out, was the one meant to be in his life. Marriage, friends, whatever the future brought them, he knew he wanted her with him.

Standing to give Rachel a tight hug when she finished, Sam pressed the ring box he'd had in his pocket into her hand. "It's a promise ring," he whispered, smiling into wide, softening eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Samchel smut when he's living with Rachel, and, to make it worse, Finn is downstairs with her dad. Thanks!

* * *

Her mouth opening under Sam's, all Rachel can allow herself to concentrate on is the reality of his body. "Please," she whimpers, scrabbling at his back, "They're downstairs. _Finn's_ downstairs." Even she can hear how much she doesn't care.

Sam's hands slides down her sides. "And we're up here," he offers, cupping her hips before pushing her sweats down.

Rachel spreads her legs, unable to stop herself from grinding against him. And, suddenly, she's pushing his shorts down, her hand circling something she's thought about for ever. "Okay," she gasps, pulling him into place, gasping as he pushes forward, "_Just_ – "


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sam teaching Rachel the guitar. Thanks!

* * *

Sam's hand was warm on hers. His palm slightly rough, fingers strong and confident as they moved hers, Rachel could smell what she figured was his aftershave as his front barely pressed into her back.

"Right," he murmured, sounding a little distracted as his other hand suddenly pressed against her hip, leaning farther over her shoulder to look at her placement.

"I…" Rachel smiled, shyly glancing up at him, "Hadn't realized so much went into the guitar."

Sam smiled at her, his green eyes brightening as they met hers. "It's not like the piano," he agreed.

Rachel nodded. "Surely not."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; it was no secret that Finn's leaving had left her broken. It was a secret that he was more than a little torn up about Mercedes leaving to LA without saying goodbye but what are friends for if not to comfort each other with copious amounts of junk food. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel showed up at the Hummel-Hudson house an hour after he'd called her. Laden with their favorite vegan and non-vegan junk foods, as soon as he opened the door, she schooled her face, swept in, and headed directly to his room.

"Rachel."

Continuing to sort the food, Rachel casually nodded her head. "Here, I got you your Doritos."

"_Rachel_." Interrupting her, walking forward to slide his arms around her waist, Sam pulled her into a tight hug.

Frozen, Rachel slowly crumpled, pressing close into him. "I miss him," she sobbed.

Sam nodded. His own eyes teared. "I miss her too."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **R for an anon; after a long day, all she wants is her husband and arms wrapped tightly around while delicate kisses relax every muscle she has. Thanks!

* * *

Sam has the most amazing kisses. With his arms around Rachel, his body so strong and _present_, lips brushing along each dip and curve that Rachel possesses, Rachel knows she's loved. As his voice murmurs promises and assurances, hands sliding up to lace with hers, she can't help but imagine what her life would have been like without this man who loves her unconditionally.

But she doesn't like to think about that long, and she quickly pulls Sam back up to her level, sighing as his hips notch perfectly against hers. "I love you," she whispers, kissing him, "Thank you."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; (pre) S1 Sam and Rachel meet for the first time and she falls for him instead of Finn. Thanks!

* * *

The summer before tenth grade found Rachel's face falling at the realization that the last copy of Avatar in Blockbuster was held by the tall boy walking towards the front.

Rachel hurried up to him. Tapping him, she didn't wait for him to turn around, "Excuse me, sir, but is there any way I could convince you to give me that…?" She trailed off, staring at the handsomest face she'd ever seen.

A slightly too large mouth smiled at her, green eyes brightening. "Sam I am," the blond introduced himself, "I just moved here. You want to watch it together?"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **R for lightbluenymphadora; lightsaber battle (bonus points if Santana and Quinn walk in on them). Thanks!

* * *

"Ahah!" Rachel exclaimed, holding her weapon in front of her, "You are no match for my double lightsaber!"

"Oh really?" Sam answered dramatically, posing with his singular green lightsaber in front of him, "I have the side of light on my side!"

"Really." Rachel's chin firmed. "You are naïve if you believe you have a chance!" Thrusting her lightsaber forward, she and Sam made an electronic noise as their toys met, making another as they crossed again.

Pushing in close, snarling at each other, Sam and Rachel barely reacted when Quinn and Santana passed, rolling their eyes, through the room.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **R for an anon; talking with the guys about Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

Sam is thinking deeply.

Not thinking too much of it – Sam normally wasn't a wordy body builder – Mike knew something was up when Sam sighed. "How do…" his friend started, paused, shook his head, and looked at him, "How do you know if a girl likes you?"

Mike continues his bicep curls. "You talking about Rachel? Yeah, she likes you."

"What?" Surprised, starting to deny it, Sam doesn't get far before Puck whips a towel at his head.

"She does, bro. Go for it," the mohawked boy nods at him, "You're a much better choice than anyone else could be."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; waking up beside each other, messy hair and legs intertwined but he still swears she is beautiful. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel woke the morning after their first time to lips brushing along her jaw. Sam's cheeks and chin slightly scratchy against her skin, she shivered, rousing fully; aware of how intimately they were entwined and what of him she was touching, as well as how her own body felt, she blushed, instantly tensing in his arms.

Sam's eyes glowed at her under sleep-mussed bangs, his lips turned up. "You're beautiful," he murmured, dipping his head to draw her into a sweet, reacquainting kiss.

"Morning breath," she whispered, arms circling his sides.

"You're beautiful," Sam repeated, smiling, and kissed her anyway.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Rachel being possessive when somebody recognizes Sam from his stripping days while they are out at a club. Thanks!

* * *

Pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss Sam's cheek, hand on his arm, Rachel's smile widened when she accepted the drink he handed to her. "It's very kind of you to be paying for my drinks tonight, Sam."

"Don't worry about it." Having had to lean forward and close to speak into her ear, Sam's bangs tickled her cheek, and Rachel quickly took a sip of her drink… Almost choking when a loud excited voice squealed, "White Chocolate!"

Instantly, Rachel put herself between a very beautiful girl and Sam, smiling fakely. "My soon-to-be-hopeful-boyfriend," she stated pointedly, "My date. Walk. Away."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **R for an anon; Sam gets worried because Finn is in town and he is worried that he will want Rachel back, but she calms him down. Thanks!

* * *

Sam's jaw ached. He'd been grinding his teeth all day long, and it didn't seem like it'd stop any time soon… Even if he had his arm around Rachel's waist, spooning her and pulling her tighter into his body.

God. He wished he could stop worrying. But he couldn't.

"Sam."

Sam brushed his lips along Rachel's neck, slamming his eyes shut.

"_Sam_." Rachel shifted around, finding his mouth with hers, arms snaking around his body.

Sam gritted his teeth. "Rache?"

She kissed him softly. "I love _you_."

"But…" Sam hated himself for saying this, "Finn…?"

"Uhn-uhn. You." Rachel smiled. "You."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sam talking to her fathers about asking her out on a date while she isn't home (canon with him living at the Berry's house). Thanks!

* * *

Barely allowing his eyes to linger on Rachel's leaving car, Sam turned back to the plate of eggs he'd been working on before she left.

Leroy and Hiram exchanged looks over their coffee mugs. "Sam?" Hiram swallowed his sip, "You wanted to talk to us?"

Face going blank, Sam slowly put down his fork. He nodded. "You two," he took a deep breath, looking between the Berrys confidently, "Have been incredible to let me live here."

"We're happy to have you," Leroy smiled.

"I just hope…" Sam smiled lopsidedly, hopefully, "That me asking to date your daughter won't ruin that."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **Prompt from planetcyanide; Samchel at the Olympics after Sam wins gold in individual synchronized swimming. Thanks! (Also, a billion internet points for people who get the movie quote in here. :D)

* * *

Rachel squealed when Sam lunged forward to wrap his arms around her and twirl her around, still dripping wet and barely pausing to kiss her.

"You did it," she gasped through a wide smile, fingers splayed along his back and neck, standing on her tiptoes.

Sam pulled back to let out a loud 'woo!', one fist in the air, sliding his other arm around her shoulders to keep her close. Turning to his coach and the waiting reporters, "Sam! Congratulations! What are you going to do now?" he paused, grinning. "I'm going to go home and sleep with my wife."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Rachel distracting Sam from working on his comic book drawing. Totally changed the probable wanted definition of 'teased', heh heh. XD Thanks!

* * *

Having successfully moved past the stiff neck and shoulders he always got from leaning over his desk and nicely approaching what he liked to call his 'Professor X Zone', Sam's pencil slashed across the page at the sudden roar of the vacuum cleaner behind him. "Rachel!" he gasped, heart pounding, "What if I had been inking?"

"I know your routine," Rachel answered calmly, moving the machine past his chair, "You've just drafted page fifteen, haven't you?"

Opening his mouth, Sam sighed, relaxing into a smile. "You missed a spot," he teased, pointing behind him.

"No I didn't," Rachel sing-songed back.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; pregnant!Rachel begging Sam to make her an ice cream sandwich with pickles. Thanks!

* * *

Sam stared at his wife. "Pickles?" he lowered his spoonful of ice cream.

Rachel nodded impatiently. "I don't know why you're surprised. It has to be a common humorous reality to be referenced so much in popular media. I'm only proving it right."

"I…" Sam blinked, dropping his spoon into his bowl, "Okay. Sure. I can do that." Leaning over, standing up from the couch, he kissed her forehead, "You stay beautiful and I'll go find the pickles."

Barely waiting for him to leave, Rachel snatched up his bowl. "Take your time," she replied sweetly, happily eating his abandoned spoonful.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sam leaves her a letter about all of the feelings he has had for her and she finds it amongst her things as she is unpacking in her dorm at NYADA, where she immediately she rings him. Thanks!

* * *

"Sam I am."

"Sam?"

Stopping mid-chew of his sandwich, Sam struggled not to choke as he immediately rolled up into a sitting position. "Rachel," he swallowed, dropping his sandwich, "What's up?"

"I… Sam?"

Sam's heart sank. It was obvious she'd found the note; one part of him had hoped she never would. His defense mechanisms kicked in. "Rachel, it's not what it – "

"Please don't say that." Voice quiet, it was obvious Rachel was trying to keep it sounding strong.

Sam closed his eyes. "Okay."

"Sam, I…" A wounded breath of air blew up the phone. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; trying to get their daughter to sleep. Thanks!

* * *

Slowly rocking the crib, Sam can't help but smile at the cute gurgle-snort his daughter is doing. It widening as his wife's lips slide along his shoulder, he whispers, "I think she's finally fallen asleep."

"You sure?" A smile spreading across her face, Rachel slowly slings her arms around Sam's waist, pressing another kiss to his shoulder, "I thought for sure she was going to demand another serenade."

Sam grins. "I think she's too much like her mother. Give her a song and she's too busy figuring out how she'd do it better."

Rachel giggles softly. "I'm not _that_ bad."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; backstage after Rachel's first Broadway show. Thanks!

* * *

He had a handful of flowers he wasn't sure was enough. "You think," he started, staring at the bouquet in his hand as he questioned Rachel's second, "This is enough?"

"It's more than I've ever seen," Juan stared at him, eyebrows high and impressed, "So shut up and see her."

"Right," Sam swallowed, raising his hand.

"Yes?" Rachel's voice called, "Come in?"

Sam stared at the door. "Yes," he coughed, "Rachel?"

"…Sam?"

A full smile bloomed on Sam's face. "Sam I am," he offered proudly, "And you are the woman of the hour." He stepped in.

Brown eyes twinkled. "_Sam_."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; talking about having another baby. Thanks!

* * *

His hand covering half of Rachel's face, Sam smiles at her. "You…" he starts, his thumb stroking along her cheek, "Ever think of what we could do in the future?"

Lips turning up under his touch, eyes fluttering as she traces her fingers down his back, Rachel lifts her chin so she can kiss him. "Like…" she trails off, fingers playing with his hair, "Having another baby?"

Sam's lips press into hers. "I wouldn't mind another girl," he grins.

"Or a new son?"

His fingers curl around her hip. "Yes. No. Anyone you give me."

Rachel kisses him again. "Really…?"


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sam waiting outside her dorm with her favorite flowers after they had a fight. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel opens her door to a dozen roses. "Sam…?" she breathes, looking past the blooms to her boyfriend giving her the most hopeful of smiles.

Sam dips his head. "I'm sorry," he sighs, proffering her the flowers as best as he can, "I wasn't being fair."

Accepting the bouquet, Rachel can barely make herself take a deep breath of the biggest bloom. "Sam…?"

Sam's hands reach for her arm. "Rache," he sighs, looking up again, "I know you love me."

"Just as much as you love me?" Rachel's lower lip pushes out.

"Yes." Sam leans forward, kissing her deeply. "Always."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; instead of kissing Blaine in BIOtA, it's Sam who Rachel kisses. Thanks!

* * *

The bottle had spoken. Smiling, making sure she didn't look at Finn, Rachel shuffled forward on her palms. "C'mere," she curled her finger at Sam, beckoning him closer, "Get your kiss~"

Grinning, blond bangs heavy over his eye, Sam's head bobbed as he nodded. "Alright," he moved forward, hand curling around her cheek, "I can get into this."

And into it he did. Lips strong and soft, tongue snaking its way into her mouth, Sam urged her closer, his kiss insistent as it was solid.

"I…" Rachel beamed, pulling away "You're face tastes _awesome_."

"Yeah…" Sam laughed, "So does yours."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; agreeing to raise their children both Jewish and Christian. Thanks!

* * *

Letting his last strum trail off, Sam swung his guitar off of his shoulder. Resting it on his bed, he walked up behind Rachel seated at his desk, going over his science homework. "I've been thinking," he started, sliding his arms around her shoulders and pressing his chin into the side of her head, "Our kids need to be bi-religious."

"I would like them to have a good grasp of both my Jewish practices and your Christian upbringing, yes." Her voice soft and pleased, Rachel shifted to give him a kiss, "What brought this on?"

Sam smiled into the kiss.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; he looks sexy when he cooks for her. Thanks!

* * *

When they'd first started hanging out, Sam had thrown himself into learning what she could and could not eat. "Of course," he'd waved her off, smiling, "You're just as important as anyone else. Let _me_ do this for _you_."

Having been touched by his zeal then, Rachel could barely stand it when he'd upped the effort when they'd started dating. (Of course, the fact that Rachel could barely watch him before long until her libido woke up was just a plus, she was sure.)

Because now… Rachel smiled as she approached him. "Thank you," she kissed him firmly, "You're wonderful."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; spending time with Sam's family. Thanks!

* * *

"Is it really okay that I brought these?" Rachel looked down at the activity books clutched in her hands. "I mean, while their education is important, I don't want to seem like the…" Her teeth caught her lower lip, large eyes moving up to meet his, "Un-cool aunt."

Smiling, Sam walked back to her. "Rache," he slid his arm over her shoulders to lead her towards the front door, "They're SpongeBob. They'll love them."

"They did seem better than the Disney ones, somehow," Rachel agreed, standing up even straighter as they drew nearer. "Okay," she nodded, smiling bravely, "I'm ready."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; spending time with Rachel's family. Thanks!

* * *

Pushing his bangs back from his forehead for the thirteenth time since he'd entered the Berry house, Sam couldn't help but worry he looked too much like a homeless person that his girlfriend's parents wouldn't like him.

But, "No," Rachel had promised, raising a hand to gently thread through the blond hair at the nape of his neck when he'd broached the subject with her, "I'd offer to cut it myself."

Hiram smiled at him, Leroy nodding along. "You seem like a solid young man," Hiram looked at his daughter, expression softening, brightening, "You're definitely welcome here whenever you want."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sam singing to her pregnant belly. Thanks!

* * *

He started when she thought was asleep. His hand, strong and warm on her belly, would slowly rub up and down as he crooned whatever came to mind. He was earnest and sweet, affectionate and loving, his words deepening as his lips brushed along her cheek. Always ending the serenade with a soft, "I love you and our little one too," pulling Rachel closer into him, Rachel would fall asleep smiling.

Then, one night, feeling heavy and slow on her feet, Rachel buried her face into Sam's chest. "Please," she'd smiled, sighing as he stroked her back, "Sing to us?"


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sam seeing her for the first time at her first show on Broadway. Thanks!

* * *

He'd been given the tickets by his neighbor, a thank you for helping him move in. After giving his teammate the extra three tickets so he could take his family, Sam figured, shrugging at himself in the locker room mirror, why not attend the show himself?

So here he was, attending his first Broadway show. Opening night no less, he mused, tapping his fingers on the arm of his seat and smiling at a phone camera pointed his way. Noting the darkening lights, he sat up…

…And stared slack jawed at the stage.

Rachel. Barbra. Berry.

He was in love.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sam tells Rachel he cheated on her. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel stared at her boyfriend.

He could barely look at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry." She didn't know why she was needlessly repeating him.

Sam's forehead creased, his eyebrows furrowing as he licked his lips; looking back up, his eyes were watery and pained. "I am."

Rachel closed her eyes. "Who?" she asked, her lips twisting, chin starting to tremble.

"Rachel – "

"_Who_? Is it someone I know? Someone I _don't_ know?" Her voice was one second away from breaking. "_Who is she_?"

"Please." His jaw clenching, Sam shook his head, almost starting to cry. "Please don't ask me that."

(continued in _Pieces_, chapter 426)


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon who wanted Samchel smut, so I wrote soft core porn. XD Thanks!

* * *

"You won the football game," Rachel whispered, fingers threading through Sam's hair, mussing up the sweaty helmet head. Her mouth opened under his.

Sam's hand was splayed against her lower back, his other cupping her hip as he pressed her back against the locker room wall. "I did," he smiled, hand dipping under her skirt, groaning as her hands slid down to unzip and unbutton his fly.

Stroking him through his briefs, leaning up to kiss his jaw, Rachel whispered, "For me?" She opened her legs to allow Sam to slip under her underwear, eyes fluttering closed.

"Always for you."


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; dealing with the loss of a child. Thanks!

* * *

She had to keep her eyes open and moving so she wouldn't have time to let the images crowding behind her eyelids out. "Right… I know, Dad. Th…" Her voice stuttered to a stop.

Sam found her huddled against the kitchen wall, the house phone clutched in her hand, silent sobs wracking her body. "Honey…" he whispered, his own tears always too close to the surface welling up. Pulling Rachel into his arms, pressing his face into her hair, his heart could barely stand how small and fragile her shaking body felt.

But there was nothing he could say.

Nothing.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: **Prompt from nannnypoppins; he comes and visits her for Thanksgiving in New York. Thanks!

* * *

Quickly smoothing his hair after checking his breath, Sam hopped down the steps of the bus.

Rachel almost immediately attached to his arm. "Do you have another bag?"

"No, it's all in here." Hefting his large backpack, Sam barely managed to keep up with Rachel as she pulled him into the nearest cab. "Rachel, what – ?"

"_Finally_," Rachel exclaimed as soon as she'd told the cabdriver her address, diving onto Sam to tug his head up to crash their mouths together.

Minutes later, lips swollen and out of breath, Sam whispered almost reverently, "This is going to be the _best_ Thanksgiving."


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: **First sentence prompt from an anon; "What took you so long?" Thanks!

* * *

"What took you so long?"

"Hmm?" Without looking up from her sheet music, Rachel shifted her center of gravity towards him.

Shaking his head, lips curling up, Sam plucked the sheet music from her. "Rache," he raised his eyebrows, amused by Rachel's disgruntled protest and setting them behind him, "You know we sound good together. Why did you wait to ask me to duet with you?"

Pink rising on her cheeks, Rachel crossed her arms. "Maybe I wanted to make sure we were friends so you wouldn't turn me down?"

Sam mulled that over. Finally, he nodded, smiling again, "Cool."


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; "This isn't about you, Finn!" Thanks!

* * *

"This isn't about you, Finn!"

"Then what _is_ it about?" Finn demanded, glaring at Sam. "You've taken my quarterback status, my lead in glee, and my _girlfriend_!"

Sam shook his head. Refusing to back down, he stepped forward to glare at Finn, fists tightening at his sides. "Shouldn't," he set his feet, squaring himself, "Shouldn't Rachel be the most important – the _first_ – in your list?"

"She – she _is_," Finn spluttered, rearing back, "Dude, back _off_."

"_You_ back off!" Shoving his hands against Finn's chest, Sam barely managed to rein himself in. "Dude. Finn. Face facts. She doesn't want you anymore."


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; talking on the phone the night before their wedding. Thanks!

* * *

"Is this cheating?" Rachel asked as she pulled her sheets up to her chin.

"I don't know," Sam replied, grinning, "But even wild horses couldn't tear me away." He leaned back against the headboard of Puck's extra bed, closing his eyes as he listened to Rachel's soft, elated laughter. "Rache?" he waited until she quieted, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Smiling, rolling over to bury her head into Sam's pillow, Rachel pulled her phone closer against her ear. "I know. Me too." She paused, giddy. "I love you."

Sam's grin broadened at her slightly muffled voice, "I love you too."


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: **Prompt for lovecanbesostrange; Rachel is nominated for her first Tony and Sam is sitting next to her when the category is up. Thanks!

* * *

Sam kept his hand wrapped around hers. "You're going to do it," he smiled, leaning over, kissing her cheek, "I have every confidence in you."

Before Rachel can respond, the host came back onto the stage, announcing the category Rachel was nominated for.

Rachel froze, fingernails managing to bite into Sam's. Smiling wanly as the camera swung to her as her name was mentioned for being in the running, Sam could tell his wife was more stressed than she came across being.

But, ecstatically surging up, he was the first one to stand to clap when her name was announced.


	61. Chapter 61

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Sam asked for the fiftieth time, running his hand through his hair. He kept glancing at his watch.

"Chill, guppy lips." Santana rolled her eyes from where she was propped against the bureau, "This is Berry. You're giving her the most sickly sweet romantic proposal ever. If anything, _I'll _say yes for her just to end it."

Mike squeezed Sam's shoulder, smiling supportively. "She's a sucker for these things."

"Not to mention she loves you," Tina raised her glass.

A smile passed Sam's face. "Yeah," he murmured to himself, straightening, "She loves me. Awesome."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; dancing at their wedding. Thanks!

* * *

His hand is warm on her waist, his eyes so bright and fixed on hers Rachel is feeling lightheaded. Her own smile taking over her face, she can only hold onto his shoulders, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Sam..." she breathes.

Sam presses his lips to hers, tongue barely brushing along her lower lip before he moves back, arms tightening around her to pull her snug against him. "Rache," he echoes her, fingers stroking her naked skin, "Mrs. Evans."

Closing her eyes, melting into his body as they sway, Rachel smiles. "Mrs. Evans..."


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: **Prompt from lightbluenymphadora; nachos. Thanks!

* * *

"Oh my _god_," Sam burst out, jumping up from the couch and away from Rachel's embrace, helping her fathers set the giant plate of nachos down onto the coffee table, "You guys are _awesome_, Mr. Berrys."

"Sam," Hiram smiled, dusting off his hands as he let go faster than his husband, "How many times have we told you to call us by our first names?"

Pausing with a cheesy, bean and sour cream and guacamole nacho heading towards his mouth, Sam smiled awkwardly at him. "I'll try. Sorry. It's honestly my upbringing."

"Which there is nothing wrong with," Leroy complimented.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; meeting at a wedding. Thanks!

* * *

"I'm surprised we haven't met before," a voice smiled beside her, "Seeing as our best friends just got married."

Accepting her flute of champagne from the bartender, Rachel turned to the man who had walked up. "You're… Sam," she smiled broadly, taking in sparkling green eyes and handsome crooked smile, "I've heard so much about you."

"And you're Rachel," he nodded, snagging his own flute before leaning against the bar. "Man." He shook his head, pointing at the dance floor, "They look _really_ happy out there." Green eyes flashed to her again, and Sam smiled invitingly, "Want to join them?"


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; going camping. 100 words isn't enough... XD Thanks!

* * *

It was the first time Sam has gotten Rachel alone in a while. And even then, it'd taken way too much trouble bribing and making dubious promises to get the rest of their friends to promise that they wouldn't interrupt.

"C'mon," he smiled, offering Rachel his hand up the last tough stretch of the hiking trail, "I _swear_ it's just around the bend."

"You said that twenty minutes ago," Rachel responded, softly glaring at him, blowing her sweaty bangs away from her forehead.

"But this time I mean it." Smiling widely, Sam took her hand. "I promise. It's worth it."


End file.
